


The Power of Persuasion

by quagsirechannel



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quagsirechannel/pseuds/quagsirechannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cinema Snob gives Film Brain an experience he'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011, for the kink meme. This is another one I think you need to read the prompt for to get:
> 
> "So, rewatching Film Brain's review of 'The Ugly Truth', I noticed something. There's a scene where the male lead says something along the lines of women needing to know how to give a blowjob to get a man. At first, I though Film Brain's reply was a sarcastic, "Yeah, because all guys want ARE blowjobs." Listening more closely this time, though, he actually says, "Yeah, because all guys WANT blowjobs." Which changes the meaning entirely. Anyway, this gave me an insatiable craving for someone finding out that Film Brain doesn't find being on the receiving end of oral to be enjoyable, and becomes determined to change his mind. I would prefer Cinema Snob, Paw, or maybe Spoony, but I'll take anyone male, really. Would really like a focus on a detailed account of Film Brain's reaction, though, because that's a major kink of mine."

"What the fuck kind of a guy doesn't like blowjobs?" Cinema Snob sat at the hotel bar, sipping his mojito and staring flabbergasted at the young blonde Brit next to him.

"It's not that I don't like them," Film Brain started, "It's just that, aren't they so awkward? I mean it's someone's head down there, with their mouth on your..." He trailed off, feeling a red blush creep across his cheeks. It was one thing talking about blowjobs to his video camera, but talking to a real live person was a different story. Especially when that person was the Snob.

Film Brain did not have a crush on the Cinema Snob. At least that's what he told himself. No, he just thought that the older man's reviews were really funny and professional, and that he looked good in a suit, and that his voice was sexy. Wait, that didn't sound very convincing.

Brain snapped out of his thoughts when Snob laughed at him. "But that's exactly why they're so awesome! How don't you get that?"

"I don't know, it just seems like I'd be too preoccupied with how weird it is to actually enjoy it."

"You just gotta relax, dude... Wait," Snob whipped his head toward the boy. "You're not trying to tell me..."

It took him a moment, but Film Brain realized what he said and his heart started to race. "What? N-no! I mean...!"

"Dude, you've seriously never got blown before?"

Brain hung his head. He made a slight nodding movement and the Snob started to crack up. He could feel the heat in his face rise as he turned deeper and deeper shades of red.

"Alright, we gotta do something about this. You're coming with me." Snob stood up and grabbed the back of Film Brain's shirt collar, pulling him up as well. Before Brain even had a chance to ask what was going on, he found himself being steadily pushed along all the way up to the Snob's room.

***

When they got to the room, the Cinema Snob opened the door and let Film Brain in, then entered behind him and put all the locks on. He sauntered over to the mini-fridge and pulled out a green bottle of beer that Brain didn't recognize.

As Snob cracked open the bottle and took a sip, Brain used the moment to speak. "What exactly are we doing in your--"

He was cut off by Snob pushing him back against the door. He put the bottle down on the end table and place his hands on the slender British hips.

"Shhh," he whispered as his lips made contact with Film Brain's. The kiss was firm and commanding, but not rough or sloppy like Brain would've expected. He was still hesitant at first, kissing back with his eyes open and unsure of what to do next, but then he felt Snob's tongue graze across his lower lip and he melted. He opened his mouth for the intruder and wrapped his arms around Snob's neck. They stayed like for a while, and as much as he hated to admit it, Film Brain wished they could stay like that forever.

He didn't even notice himself get half hard until the Snob reached down and palmed the space between the young blonde's legs. Brain broke the kiss and let out a small gasp. "Wait," he started to say.

"Just relax, kid. I'll take care of you." Snob's one hand started to rub gently against boy's jeans while the other slid up his shirt and gently caressed the skin underneath. He reached a nipple and traced tiny circles around it and dragged across it with his index finger.

Film Brain still had his arms locked tightly around the older man's neck, as if holding on for dear life. His forehead was tucked against Snob's shoulder, and all the stimulation was eliciting all sorts of high pitched and needy sounds from him.

"Ready?" the Snob asked. Film Brain nodded and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, he slid down to his knees. He felt the Brit tense up so he whispered another "shhh" as he worked at the button and zipper of his jeans. When they were undone, he pulled them down a small bit with his underpants, then reached in and pulled out Film Brain's hard cock. Snob took half a moment to reflect; it wasn't enormous, so he wouldn't be choking tonight, but it was still big enough that it presented a challenge. The Cinema Snob was pleased with that fact.

Snob peeked up as he gently licked the head and Film Brain couldn't help but watch. Then the Snob closed his mouth around his cock and Brain instinctively bucked his hips and wove his fingers in his partner's hair. Snob smiled lightly at that, and began to slowly bob.

He kept the slow, torturous pace until he heard the boy above me whimper out, "Faster." When he complied, he was rewarded with a loud moan and a "fuck". He picked up a rhythm of fast, short sucks combined with slower, longer ones, and occassionally popped off to mouth the head and tounge the slit.

It wasn't long before the Snob felt a tap on his shoulder. "I'm gonna c-come..." Rather than pulling off like he was expected to, Snob hollowed his cheeks and slid his mouth all the way to the base of Film Brain's cock. The surprise and sensation was more than enough to send him over the edge, and he came hard in Snob's throat.

Snob held onto the Brit's hips while he waiting for him to come off the high. Film Brain slid down the door to a sitting position, and the Snob leaned back against the end table and reached up to grab his beer.

He took a sip and grinned. "Well?"

"That was...amazing."

"I told ya so!"

"Do you think...I could do that for you next?"


End file.
